Goodbye Stranger
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Ce qui ne doit jamais arriver dans la série… /!\ Spoiler 9.22!


**Goodbye Stranger**

_Ce qui ne doit jamais arriver dans la série… _

_En attendant ma fic de demain (Qui sera bien plus joyeuse !), je propose celle-là… _

_J'espère que vous allez aimer et je suis désolé pour les fautes qui restent. _

_! Spoiler 9.22 ! _

_Disclamer__ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc… Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. __À__ part peut-être mon plaisir personnel._

Pour le moment, Castiel vivait encore au bunker avec Sam et Dean depuis que son armée s'était disloqué. Mais pour le moment seulement… L'aîné des chasseurs avait enfin tué Abaddon et il ne manquait plus que Métatron à neutraliser. Sam essayait de raisonner son frère qui commençait à être beaucoup trop violent à cause de la première lame. Et notre Ange déchu au milieu était aussi perdu qu'avant. Sans la totalité de ses pouvoirs et une Grâce qui ne lui appartenait même pas, il se sentait très mal. Ni Ange, ni Humain.

**…**

Comme d'habitude Castiel taisait ses maux. Il ne parlait que peu et ne racontait pas grand chose. Si bien que les frères ne savaient jamais ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du déchu. Mais Dean, dont la colère et l'impatience de tuer des gens commençaient à ronger, aller très vite mettre les choses au clair avec son ami.

**…**

Un matin comme un autre, Castiel descendait de sa chambre. Il ne dormait pas et ne mangeait pas, mais il restait avec les frères dès qu'il le pouvait. Justement, pendant que Sam et Dean buvaient leurs cafés matinaux, l'Ange s'assit avec eux pour les écouter parler. Sauf que de voir son ami planté là sans rien dire, cela finit par énerver Dean.

- Cass, on t'ennui à ce point ?

L'intéressé considéra un moment son ami, ne comprenant pas sa réflexion. Le frère reprit.

- Non parce que tu es là sur ta chaise à nous regarder et nous écouter mais tu dis rien. On t'emmerde à ce point ou ça t'intéresse pas ? On parle de comment tuer Métatron et toi tu t'en fous ? Je pensais que la guerre te branchait.

Sam ne comprenait pas vraiment le comportement soudainement haineux de son frère.

- Dean… Ça va pas ou quoi ?

- Oh Sammy, tu vas pas prendre la défense de cet emplumé tout le temps si ?

- Dean ! gronda encore le cadet.

- Quoi ?! J'en ai marre Sam ! Regarde, on parle de lui et il dit toujours rien ! Il se barre tout le temps, c'est impossible de le joindre ou te savoir ce qu'il fout. Il se retrouve tout le temps dans des situations pas possible et il ne nous dit rien. Sauf quand c'est fini, genre « Dean, ça va, je viens de me faire torturer, j'ai piqué la Grâce d'un autre Ange et là je me barre encore. Bye ». _Awesome ! _Si tu veux partir Cass, pars ! Mais pour de bon !

L'Ange plissait encore des yeux, signe qu'il ne saisissait pas. Mais Dean comptait bien lui faire entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- CASS ! _Son of a bitch ! _Tu te réveilles ou quoi ? Je te jette dehors et tu t'en tapes ?

Castiel baissa la tête.

- Non Dean…

- Oh miracle ! Il cause !

- Mais tu m'as déjà mis dehors une fois.

Sam analysa son frère. Il n'était pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé lorsque Ezekiel vivait dans son corps.

- Dean ? C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- La ferme Sammy, j'engueule Cass. Attends ton tour.

Mais le cadet, ne supportant pas le caractère de son frère, s'approcha de lui avec colère.

- Dean ça va pas ? Depuis que tu as cette marque tu dis n'importe quoi ! Tu veux tuer tout le monde, tu fais la tête et tu insultes les gens. Et par « les gens » j'entends « le peu de famille qu'il te reste ».

- Sam… Sache que Cass me fais chier depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que je ne porte la marque de Caïn. Pourquoi tu le défends ?

- Parce que tu ne comprends pas qu'il peut pas se défendre devant toi ? Il te dit jamais non, il te dit jamais ce qu'il pense ! Parce qu'il tient à toi. Tu le vois ça ou pas ?

- Non Sammy, désolé. Il ne dit rien et me montre rien. Regarde, on parle de lui et il bronche pas. CASS ?!

L'Ange leva enfin la tête. Ses yeux bleus larmoyants dévisageaient son ami.

- _I'm sorry Dean…_

- Ouais t'es toujours désolé. Ça aussi c'est plus possible Cass. Tu fais connerie sur connerie et ensuite tu viens pleurer chez nous en disant que t'es désolé et que tu vas réparer tes erreurs. Mais tu n'arrêtes jamais d'en faire. Et quand t'es dans la merde tu viens même pas nous voir. Quand Métatron t'as jeté du ciel je t'ai dit de venir au bunker ! Mais toi tu as fais quoi hein ? T'as préféré traîner dans la rue en crevant de faim pour ensuite te taper la première nana gentille avec toi. Et qui, en plus, t'a torturé et tué ! Juste parce que t'es pas foutu de parler ou de demander de l'aide !

Pour le coup Castiel ne bronchait pas, même Sam ne savait quoi dire. Ce qui laissait le champ libre à Dean pour continuer.

- Merde Cass, même quand t'es revenu vers nous en apprenti agent du FBI tu disais rien. Tu m'as juste appelé d'une cabine téléphone pour me dire que ce n'était pas Zeke dans le corps de Sammy. Puis t'as juste balancé un : « Je me suis fait torturer, j'ai récupéré une Grâce, tout vas bien, au revoir » et voilà. Je fais quoi moi avec ça ? Après tu montes ton armée dans ton coin sans nous le dire ! Et le pire, le pire vraiment… C'est quand j'ai appris de Métatron que ta vie était en sursis ! C'est ce _douchebag _qui me l'a dit et pas toi ! Pourquoi tu nous a pas dit que t'avais un souci ? Tu préfère crever dans ton coin ? Tu sais ce que veut dire le mot « ami », Cass ?

- Je l'ai appris avec toi, Dean.

- Bah t'as une mémoire de merde ou alors t'es pas mon ami.

- Dean…

- Arrête Cass ! Arrête avec tes « Dean ». Arrête tout, arrête de me faire chier, arrête de faire semblant de rien comprendre, arrête avec tes désolés, arrête de faire des conneries et arrête de nous foutre à l'écart de ta vie.

Sam toussota avant de répliquer.

- Dean… Ne le prend pas comme ça, je pense que…

- Non la ferme Sammy. Arrête de prendre sa défense, s'il n'est pas d'accord il peut causer. J'en ai marre de m'inquiéter pour lui toute la journée alors que lui n'en a rien à foutre de savoir ce que ça me fait. Alors c'est fini, je suis plus en état là. Alors qu'il se barre définitivement comme ça j'aurais plus besoin d'attendre et de m'inquiéter.

Sam n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, son frère ne pouvait pas dire ça.

- Dean, tu ne peux pas être sérieux… Cass t'a sauvé la vie quand même. Il a préféré te sauver toi que de garder son armée pour tuer Métatron…

L'aîné, qui n'écoutait pas son frère, scrutait le visage choqué de Castiel qui ne savait vraiment pas quoi répliquer. L'ange commença à se lever.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux Dean.

- Tu te défends même pas tout seul ?

- Avec des mots, je ne sais pas le faire. Et si j'en viens aux mains j'ai peur… De te tuer. Mais je t'aime trop pour ça.

Le chasseur fut aussi choqué que Castiel quelques minutes plus tôt.

- T'as dis quoi là ?

- T'as très bien entendu Dean.

Alors que l'ex-Ange se dirigeait vers la sortie du bunker, Dean se précipita vers lui.

- CASS !?

- Dean, je pars. Si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Non pas vraiment Cass, tu comprends rien c'est tout.

- Alors explique-moi.

Dean se tenait devant son ami, Sam à ses côtés voyait bien que son frère était en colère. Il avait les poings serrés, prêt à frapper, la marque de Caïn commençait encore à le démanger. Il devait lutter pour ne pas tabasser Castiel. L'Ange tenta de la calmer.

- Dean…

- Arrête Cass…

- Je suis désolé, mais…

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de voir le coup partir, son frère lançait une droite à Castiel qui tituba jusqu'au mur du couloir.

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter Cass ! Putain tu le fais exprès, c'est pas possible !

- Pardon, je…

Le chasseur l'attrapa par le col du trenchcoat pour le plaquer contre le mur. La tête de Castiel heurta la pierre et l'assomma presque. Sam se jeta sur son frère pour essayer de stopper sa colère.

- DEAN ! STOP ! Arrête maintenant !

Mais l'aîné le fit reculer en arrière d'un simple geste de la main.

- C'est pas ton problème Sammy, c'est entre moi et cet emplumé, ok ?

- NON ! Dean arrête c'est bon. Tu vois pas que tu pètes complètement les plombs !?

Il jeta un regard noir à son petit frère.

- Ah ça c'est la meilleure ! Les problèmes viennent de Castiel mais c'est moi qui dois me calmer ? C'est Cass qui fait de la merde mais c'est moi qui dois la fermer !? Pourquoi ? C'est sa tête d'Ange et ses yeux en mode « _puppy eyes_ » qui font que tout le monde l'aime ? Désolé, je vais pas me faire avoir moi… Je comprends pourquoi tous ses frères se sont ligués contre lui… Pourquoi tout le Paradis veut le buter… Il parle jamais et dès qu'il ouvre la bouche c'est pour mentir… Je comprends pourquoi il n'arrive à garder personne près de lui…

Ces mots faisaient bien plus mal à Castiel que les coups qu'il venait de recevoir. Il préférait que son ami évacue sa colère par la force que par la parole. Il réussit tout de même à se dégager des poings de Dean.

- C'est bon, je m'en vais.

- C'est ça Cass, fais ce que t'as toujours fait : barres-toi.

- Un jour tu comprendras Dean…

- Comprendre quoi ? À quel point tu peux être con ? J'ai déjà pigé, merci.

Sam restait choqué, il ne pouvait pas dire à Castiel de rester sinon Dean pourrait le tuer. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte non plus. L'Ange se dirigeait vers la sortie du QG.

- _Goodbye Dean…_

- _Goodbye stranger._

Avant de claquer la porte de l'extérieur, Castiel murmura un « Je t'aime ». Une fois la porte fermée, Dean se tourna vers son frère.

- Il a dit quoi là ?

Le cadet souffla.

- À ton avis…

**…**

Voilà plusieurs jours que Castiel était parti et les frangins n'avaient aucune nouvelle. Dean pensait à lui. Mais il ne voulait pas aimer Castiel, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait. Si c'était une autre personne que cet Ange qui avait commis ces erreurs, Dean l'aurait tué depuis bien longtemps. La seule raison pour laquelle il laissait Castiel en vie c'était justement parce que c'était Castiel. Tout le monde lui pardonnait toujours tout, mais lui non. Plus maintenant. Il en avait trop fait et le chasseur ne pouvait plus rien désormais.

**…**

Sam avait bien essayé plusieurs fois de raisonner son frangin, mais rien ne changeait. Plus têtu que Dean y'avait Castiel. Ces deux-là se complétaient autant qu'ils s'opposaient. Mais le plus gros souci du cadet était aussi de faire lâcher la première lame des mains de son frère. Peut-être que sa raison reviendrait après ça, bien qu'il en doute fortement. Sam essayait d'avoir des nouvelles de l'Ange, mais il n'arrivait jamais à le trouver. Même ses prières ne fonctionnaient pas. Il n'espérait qu'une seule chose : que Castiel aille bien et qu'il ne se sacrifie pas pour sauver le monde. Mais il savait bien que cet espoir ne correspondait pas du tout à la personnalité de l'Ange. En plus d'avoir peur de Dean, Sam avait maintenant peur pour Castiel…

**THIS IS THE END…**


End file.
